Blog użytkownika:Noxto10/One day in Equestria - rozdział 3
Rozdział trochę później niż się spodziewałam, ponieważ mój wielce kochany komputer odmówił współpracy:(. Miłego czytania:) Rozdział 1 klik Rozdział 2 klik Rozdział 3 Imprezka Starlight Glimmer szła przez długi wąski korytarz, na końcu którego znajdowała się jej kryjówka. Musiała się ukrywać od czasu incydentu z miastowymi. Gdyby nie ta szóstka przyjaciółek... Musiały to zepsuć... Gdyby nie one, rządziłaby całą Equestrią i nikt nie mógłby jej dorównać... Byłaby najlepsza... Starlight ze złości kopnęła kamień. W korytarzu rozległ się hałas. Z początku Starlight myślała, że to echo, ale hałas nie ustawał. Coraz bardziej przypominał kroki, które... zbliżały się do niej. Kiedy kroki ustały, lawendowa klacz obróciła się powoli. Ostatnie co zobaczyła to para złowrogich zielonych oczu. * * * Sombra patrzył w stronę Kryształowego Królestwa. Kiedyś był jego władcą. Powinien być dalej… Cała Equestria zasługiwała na to, aby znaleźć się pod jego rządami. Najpierw jednak Kryształowe Królestwo... * * * Cadance witała nowo przybyłe kucyki. Ceremonia ładowania Serca przyciągała wielu obserwatorów z najodleglejszych krańców Equestrii. Księżniczka podeszła do trójki kucyków, które właśnie przeszły przez bramę. - Witajcie w Kryształowym Królestwie! Mieszkańców jakiego miasta mam zaszczyt witać? - zapytała Cadance. - Można powiedzieć, że przybyliśmy z bardzo, bardzo daleka - powiedziała błękitna klacz, wyższa od swoich towarzyszy. Księżniczka miłości uśmiechnęła się do klaczy, lecz ta nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. - No... to zapraszamy - powiedziała Cadance. * * * Królowa Chrysalis szła wraz z jej dwoma strażnikami główną ulicą Kryształowego Królestwa. Ta głupia Cadance nie zorientowała się, że ta błękitna , nadprzeciętnie wysoka klacz, to królowa podmieńców we własnej osobie. Żeby nie rezygnować ze skrzydeł ani z rogu, ubrała się w długą suknię, która zasłaniała niecodzienne zjawisko. Co prawda, z dwojga wolała róg, ale zawsze warto mieć skrzydła na podorędziu. Podchodziła powoli do centrum Królestwa. Kryształowe Serce... Czyli to jest największa zmora Sombry. Wygląda niewinnie, ale Chrysalis wiedziała, że w środku kryje się ogromna moc. Tak duża, że mogłaby zapewnić pokarm całemu rojowi. To właśnie było celem jej misji - zdobyć Kryształowe Serce. * * * Ceremonia ładowania serca się zaczęła. Wszystkie kucyki zgromadziły się wokół pałacu. Cadance wygłosiła krótką przemowę. Serce naładowane miłością zaczęło wirować. Magiczna bariera opłynęła całe Królestwo. Nagle trójka, którą Cadance widziała wcześniej, wzleciała w powietrze. - Ale oni mają skrzydła, jak to... - powiedziała Cadance, ale przerwała, ponieważ zaczęli lśnić zielonym światłem - To, to... Podmieńcy! - księżniczka miłości wystrzeliła w stronę Chrysalis. Za późno. Królowa Podmieńców skierowała promień rogu w stronę Kryształowego Serca. Wybuch odrzucił wszystkich do tyłu. Kiedy pył opadł, księżniczka popatrzyła w stronę placu. - Kryształowe Serce! Ono... zniknęło! * * * - Chodź Spike, wychodzimy już - powiedziała Twilight - nie możemy się spóźnić! - Już idę! - wykrzyknął Spike nakładając na siebie w biegu garnitur - I jak wyglądam? - Aleś się wystroił - odpowiedziała Twi - To tylko zwykła imprezka urodzinowa. - No, ale będzie tam Rarity - Spike zarumienił się. - No tak, rozumiem... - odpowiedziała Twilight. Wychodząc z zamku, zobaczyła nadchodzącą z naprzeciwka Applejack. - Szykuje się niezła zabawa, co? - powiedziała pomarańczowa klacz. - O, tak. A gdzie jest Apple Bloom? Pinkie mówiła mi, że też jest zaproszona - zapytała Twilight. - To małe ziarenko uparło się, żeby iść razem z resztą Znaczkowej Ligi. No cóż, dzieci dorastają - westchnęła Applejack. - Cześć wam! - przywitała się Rainbow, która przylatując prawie wpadła na Spike'a. - Idziemy? Przyjaciele ruszyli w stronę Cukrowego Kącika - kawiarenki w centrum Ponyville. Po drodze natknęli się na Rarity, która właśnie wychodziła ze swojego butiku. - Cześć dziewczyny! Cześć Spike! - powiedziała. Goście dotarli na miejsce imprezy. W cukierni czekali już Fluttershy, Discord, Znaczkowa Liga oraz Zecora. Pinkie wraz z Gummym i swoją armatą imprezową powitali ich przy wejściu: - Witajcie na urodzinowej imprezce Gummy'ego! - Pinkie rozdała każdemu czapeczkę oraz imprezową trąbkę. Po kilku minutach przybyła reszta gości i zabawa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Gummy (w zasadzie to Pinkie) odpakował prezenty, a potem uczepił się zębami ogona Pinkie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. W pewnej chwili Discord poczuł szczypanie i mrowienie na całym ciele. - Nie, to nie może być... - Co nie może być? - zapytała Twilight, która właśnie przechodziła obok. - Poczułem właśnie takie same przepływy magii, jak wtedy, kiedy Tirek był na wolności. Ale on przecież nie uciekł - Pan Chaosu pstryknął palcami i na chwilę zniknął, ale zaraz potem zmaterializował się z powrotem - Nie, nie uciekł. - W takim razie co to jest? Powiadomić o tym inne księżniczki? - Moim zdaniem po... - zaczął Discord, ale nie dokończył, ponieważ na zewnątrz rozległ się ogromny huk. Wszyscy wybiegli na zewnątrz. Wyglądało na to, że armia podmieńców przeprowadzała inwazję na Ponyville. Twilight nawiedziło właśnie silne uczucie deja vu. Widziała to już kiedyś, we śnie... - Szybko, trzeba powiadomić Celestię i Lunę! Discord zmaterializował kawałek pergaminu i pióro. - Masz, pisz - wręczył je Spike'owi. Spike zanotował coś prędko i wysłał list swoim magicznym oddechem. * * * Księżniczka Celestia czytała właśnie wyjątkowo interesujący zwój, gdy nagle przed nią pojawił się list. Księżniczka otworzyła go i z zaciekawieniem przebiegła go wzrokiem. Chwilę potem westchnęła z przerażeniem i teleportowała się do komnaty swojej siostry - Luny. - Podmieńcy przeprowadzają atak na Ponyville! Szybko, musimy lecieć! * * * W Ponyville sytuacja nie przedstawiała się w różowych barwach. Każdy walczył jak umiał. Twilight zalewała hordy promieniami z rogu. Rarity kuła szpilkami i igłami. Pinkie rozdawała prezenty, które po kilku sekundach wybuchały. Applejack z Big Macintoshem łapali podmieńce na lasso. Rainbow uderzała piorunami z pobliskich chmur. Fluttershy broniły zwierzęta. Cheerilee zrzuciła dzwon szkolny na grupę, która próbowała dostać się do budynku. Pan i pani Cake rzucali w najeźdźców wypiekami z cukierni. Twilight stanęła naprzeciwko Chrysalis. - Czego tu szukacie!? - wykrzyknęła. - Wkrótce się dowiesz - odpowiedziała królowa podmieńców i skierowała w stronę Twi zielony promień światła. Twilight wyczarowała magiczną barierę ochronną, najsilniejszą jaką potrafiła. Królowa napierała jednak coraz mocniej. Twilight pomyślała: - Długo tak nie wytrzymam! Za chwilę mnie pokona... Bariera fioletowego alikorna zaczęła powoli pękać. Chrysalis wzmocniła atak. Jedno pęknięcie dzieliło ja od całkowitego zniszczenia. Nagle, bariera spoiła się z powrotem i zaczęła lśnić złoto - granatowym światłem. Atak Chrysalis zaczął powoli słabnąć. Królowa podmieńców przeszła do defensywy. Połączone siły trzech księżniczek pokonały barierę i Chrysalis została odrzucona do tyłu. - Może tym razem nie wygrałam, ale jeszcze tu wrócę! - powiedziała - Odwrót! - rój zaczął szykować się do ucieczki. Królowa zauważyła biegnącego ulicą Spike'a. - Ty pójdziesz ze mną - zamknęła Spike'a w klatce, zaśmiała się maniakalnie i zaczęła odlatywać wraz z resztą podmieńców. - Twilight, pomocy! - wykrzyknął Spike. Twilight wystrzeliła w stronę roju, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, podmieńcy zniknęli w błysku światła. Fioletowy alikorn opadł na ziemię i schował głowę w kopytach. Samotna łza potoczyła się po policzku i spadła na trawę. Po chwili Twilight poczuła na ramieniu kopyto Celestii. Księżniczka przytuliła Twilight i popatrzyła smutno w stronę, gdzie znikła armia. Koniec rozdziału 3 Rozdział 4: klik Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne